1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front part structure.
2. Related Art
A vehicle body front part structure has been publicly known in which, at a front part of a vehicle body, a pair of right and left front side members are arranged in a vehicle front-rear direction, and a bumper reinforcement is provided so as to bridge between front ends of the pair of front side members (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The vehicle body front part structure described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with an extended portion, which is formed by extending an end portion of the bumper reinforcement to outside in a vehicle width direction of one of the front side members in order to absorb a collision load attributed to an offset collision.